Secrets Won't Kill Me Right?
by Mirrored Owls
Summary: After Cammie graduated from Gallagher, she became a teacher there. But, even on her supposed first day of teaching, things get a little strange. Through gun fights, romance, and total twists this story shows a different part of Gallagher, one you've never seen before. Set after GG6.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Won't Kill me Right?

I know what y'all are thinking: She's crazy! Why start another story when you have 2 that are not finished? Oh, well! Call me crazy all you like but please read my story! This is my fav. Idea I have had so far. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher Girls!

Cammie POV-

"Cammie! Cammie! Wake up! You have to teach a class in five minutes!" Bex's British accent brought me out of my slumber. My muscles ached and my head was pounding, as I whispered," Bex, I actually have 4 minutes and 32 seconds."Bex looked at me and rolled her eyes with a look that said 'did that ever stop you before?'I rolled my eyes right back at her and got out of bed. Let me explain. When we(Macey, Bex, Liz, and I) graduated, we moved on to different agencies. Bex went to M16, Liz went into the FBI, Macey became the President's wife, and I stayed in the CIA. However, today was my first day teaching at Gallagher, as the CoveOps teacher. When Solomon woke up, he immediately re-instated himself into the CIA. So, seeing as I had just graduated from this school, and I had good credentials, I was asked to teach at Gallagher. Of course I said yes. Anyways, I hopped into the shower, and scrubbed myself until I was sparkling clean. When I got out, I was promptly attacked… With Macey's old curling iron, and makeup. Why Bex was still doing my hair after all these years was beyond me. Just thinking how long it's been since I've seen everyone, including Zach. He said he wouldn't join an agency, but not stop until the Circle is gone, so I hadn't seen him since Graduation Day. Bex finished my makeup and slapped me on the butt, saying," Go get 'em Tiger!"

I smiled at her as I began to power walk down the hallway until I got to the mirror that would take me to Sublevel 2. But, just as I was going to log in, two things happened. First, I noticed what Bex had put me in: a form-fitting pale blue tee shirt that accentuated my curves, dark wash skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. ARRGH! Bex should know I don't wear I don't wear form fitting clothes ever since Zach left. The second was that a code black went off with the sirens wailing, and that mechanical voice saying," CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!" Then it stopped just as soon as it started. I shook my head wondering if I was the only one that heard it. I ran to the Grand Hall to see if the students were ok. They were all fine, except a few were knocked out, and Dr. Fibbs was taking care of them. My mother walked up to me, saying, " Cammie, why don't you come to my office, and we'll talk."

"What's going on?" I wondered aloud. My mom shot me a look that said don't question what I'm saying. I just shrugged my shoulders, and kept walking. When we arrived at her office, she told me with a smirk on her face," Just don't make out in front of me when you see him." I was intrigued. The only person I would even consider making out with was and is Zach, but he's probably halfway across the world capturing terrorists. She pushed the door open and we both walked in. There, sitting on my mom's couch in all his glory was the love of my life, Zachary Goode. He looked more buff, even from the back, and I couldn't stop myself from giggling when my mom looked at him and gestured to say' Get 'em'. Why did I giggle? Well, because that means Bex was in on Zach's little plan to come back. Zach turned around at my giggle, and came towards me, and whispered to me," I came back because I cleared out the rest of the double agents, so now the Circle is gone." I ran into his arms, the only place I feel safe, and began to kiss him. My Mom took that as the signal to leave, and did so. It was just me and Zach. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and broke off the kiss for air.

I whispered into his ear, "Thank you Blackthorne Boy. I missed you!" A tear coursed down my cheek as I said, "I didn't think you would come home honestly." I buried my face in his chest, all the unshed tears that I wanted to cry while he was gone spilled out. He took his thumb and wiped my tears away. "Look at me Cammie. I'm here and alive, and we will always find each other, you hear me?" I nodded, and he smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you too Cam!" We both were silent. Then the lights turned off. That's strange because I know the lights only go out if someone infiltrates the mansion. Just in a split second, I saw a shadowy figure behind Zach.

"Zach, watch out!", but it was too late.

A/N- I'm sure y'all really appreciate me doing a cliffy! So sorry! It has to be this way. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Who is that exactly?

STOP! Please go directly to my profile and take the poll! Once you have done so, then read on! :D

Omg! I keep forgetting to update! So sorry! Just wanted to say sorry! Oh, I have two dedications for this chapter:

Crazy-for-Goode and

Call Moi Crazy

There will be a short sweet a/n at the bottom. Love y'all! Mirrored Owls

DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Gallagher Girls!

-Line break

Chapter Two: Who is that, Exactly?  
Cammie pov

"Where is Zach?" my mind screamed. I blinked and looked around the room, secretly hoping Zach had fallen into one of Gallagher's secret passages that I hadn't told him about. The shadows were against me though, like a dark curtain they hid whatever was lurking in its depths. I spun around on the balls of my feet. BIG mistake! My mind was running a million miles a minute trying to locate the sound of the footsteps. But, while doing that, a cloth with a murky looking liquid dripping from in was slapped over my mouth. My last thoughts were," Zach, I hope you are safe, or at least alive." Then my vision blurred, the world spun and everything went black.

-line break

Unknown pov

"Well, she was easy to take out." I stated quietly to my partner who was hiding in the corner with a tied up Zach. A snicker came out of my mouth when I saw the look of horror on Zach's face when I knocked Cammie out. "Well, Zachy-poo, it's time to pay the piper!" He shook his head to say no, but my partner and I knew better than to fall for that trick. As I began to ball my hands into fists, my comrade held him so that I had easy access to a pressure point that would knock him out. I loved the way he quaked in fear, and the look on his face was truly priceless. I enjoyed the view for one more second before knocking him out. As we shuffled down the hallway towards the headmistress's office, I compared the size of our academy to theirs. Circumdale was easily the 3x the size of Gallagher, but Gallagher had many less secrets than we do. I scoffed thinking about how likely it was that one of my brothers or sisters would tell our main secret before the semester was over. I, as the class president, was able to access all records that were available to the principal, so I already knew who was in my "class". I sighed and pushed in one of the bricks by the chandelier, opening a secret passageway to Mrs. Morgan's office, dragging Cammie gently behind me. I motioned to my partner to follow and she did. We passed by the infirmary and snuck in quickly, dropping off Cammie and Zach. She smiled softly, and then left me to go to Mrs. Morgan's office alone. I crept along close to the wall, and put my hand on the doorknob before deciding to fling the door open….. And into the face of a very startled Headmistress. I walked straight past her and flopped onto the gorgeous Italian leather couch, and when she began to speak, I held up my finger in a silence motion, while saying," You are Rachel Solomon, formerly Rachel Morgan, Headmistress of Gallagher, CIA agent, and mother of Cameron Morgan."

"How did you know?"

"There are many things that I shouldn't know Headmistress."

"Well ok. Since you already know my name, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Sure. My name is Victoria, but I go by Tori. I am president of the senior class at Circumdale Academy for the Gifted. And the exchange was supposed to begin tomorrow, but our Headmaster sent us early." I smirked.

All of a sudden she looked very interested." Tori, what is your last name? You look very familiar."

"If only she knew….." my thoughts said. I replied," Kindake, why?"

"Oh, no reason."

'Don't worry I know it is because I look like Zach.' I smiled a crooked smile as we parted ways, and I walked to the infirmary.

-Line break

Cammie pov

When I woke up the light blinded me. As the world became clear, I noticed the girl that knocked me out sitting on a chair by my hospital bed. She had dark chestnut hair, and a smirk that reminded me of Zach's. I made a mental note to ask him if he had any siblings. She cautiously stepped forward, then said," Hi, Cammie, I'm sorry I hit your head so hard. I forgot to tell you what was happening. Here it is: Circumdale Academy is having an exchange with Gallagher."

I gasped, my mind whirring a million miles a minute," Wha…How?..." I sounded like an idiot when I put it like that. I finally shook off the shock like any good spy would, and held out my hand for her to shake," Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan." She blinked twice almost hesitant to shake my hand then replied with the coldness of an assassin, " Tori, Tori Kindake."

A/N- R&R! I won't be updating for a couple weeks sorry!


End file.
